spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
This Game is in My Hands
Transcript (Episode opens with the screen zooming in on Juku with Juku: Day Six seen in the corner) ' ' Barnacle Boy: Guys! How could you! ' ' King Neptune: Mermaid Man was dragging us down! Eliminating him was the only solution! ' ' Barnacle Boy: No it wasn’t! ' ' Squidward: I don’t know what to say except nothing. ' ' Squidward: Getting Mermaid Man out was a great idea. It really helps my game now that a potential threatening alliance is done. ' ' Hoopla: HOOPLA! ' ' Barnacle Boy: What a night. I’m just gonna go sleep. ' ' (Barnacle Boy goes to sleep) ' ' King Neptune: We have to get him out next. ' ' Patrick: Wait where is this coming from? ' ' King Neptune: He’s an easy vote right now! ' ' Patrick: Yeah but we already took out his teammate. We should spare him. ' ' King Neptune: Are you questioning my power? ' ' Patrick: (quietly) no. ' ' Patrick: Getting Neptune out is next on my agenda. He acts like the boss of everyone and he isn’t which is starting to piss me off. ' ' (Camera pans to Calaga: Day Six) ' ' Mr. Krabs: Hey Plankton, notice how our family members are on the other team? ' ' Plankton: Yeah? ' ' Mr. Krabs: Well I’m gonna align with Karen just to get you out. ' ' Plankton: Yeah I’m done with this crap. Seriously man? (Starts laughing) you think you’re gonna get far being the jerk you are? Ha! I WENT TO COLLEGE! ' ' (Camera pans to SpongeBob and Maja) ' ' Maja: I wonder who Juku voted out. ' ' SpongeBob: Yeah same. So who should we vote out? ' ' (Maja looks around for a second) ' ' Maja: No clue. ' ' SpongeBob: Damn. ' ' Maja: Well I’m starting to think of some ideas. Larry hasn’t done much besides make weights. Don is a threat and should also go out. ' ' SpongeBob: How about Craig? He stirred things up last time we were at Tribal! ' ' Maja: True. We should talk to SquidClone. ' ' SquidClone: (walks over) Yeah whatchu need? ' ' SpongeBob: We want to vote Craig at Tribal Council. ' ' SquidClone: Ah. ' ' Maja: Yeah we need to take out the threats, and after that stunt he pulled last time he’s the biggest threat. ' ' SquidClone: That makes sense. ' ' SquidClone: So Maja and SpongeBob want to vote Craig, but if they get rid of him in terms of threats that leaves Larry, then me. So, I have to find an immunity idol to gaurentee my stay. ' ' (SquidClone walks off into the jungle after Maja and SpongeBob leave) ' ' SquidClone: I’m looking around, and I noticed some blue yarn dangling from a tree. ' ' (SquidClone grabs the blue yarn and finds a scroll) ' ' SquidClone: You have found a clue to a hidden immunity idol. ' ' (Unrolls the rest of the scroll and a picture of a tree jutting from a cliff is seen) ' ' SquidClone: So now all that’s left is finding this tree to get my idol. ' ' (Camera pans to Don and Craig) ' ' Don: Craig, how much rice did you eat? ' ' Craig: Enough. ' ' Don: Enough?! You call half of the rations enough?! ' ' Craig: I dunno. ' ' Don: (sigh) we have to ration it more carefully! ' ' Craig: Mmmk. ' ' Don: So Craig is a self-righteous idiot. Honestly I can’t keep working with him because he’ll constantly _ me over! ' ' Craig: So when we win that reward finally, I’m gonna drink some beer. ' ' Don: Great. ' ' Don: I’m done with him, and now I just have to convince the others to help me get him if we lose. ' ' (Camera pans to rewards challenge, and in Day Eight can be seen in the left corner) ' ' Mr. Craps: Good morning Survivors! So before we start, I have a little surprise for you! ' ' SquidClone: I like surprises! ' ' Mr. Craps: Good! Come draw a buff from the bag and you’re on that tribe yep that’s right tribe swap. ' ' SquidClone: I hate surprises. ' ' (Everyone draws a buff and the camera pans down, but back up to reveal the new tribes.) ' ' Mr. Craps: So on the new Juku tribe we have Barnacle Boy, Patrick, SquidClone, SpongeBob, Maja, King Neptune, Karen, Don, and Sandy. On the new Calaga tribe we have Hoopla, Craig, Larry, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Mrs. Puff, Squidward, Man Ray, and Pearl. Three original Juku and six original Calaga. ' ' Pearl: Oh no I’m on a team with my dad. ' ' Mr. Krabs: No need to fear! I just want the money prize! I like money! ' ' Mr. Craps: So let’s get to your rewards challenge. Today you’ll be playing for a platter of nachos that will he delivered to your islands. The challenge: you will have to collect water in buckets from a pump and do a bucket brigade to fill a reservoir up with water. The reservoir will float a key up, which you can use to unlock a box with a puzzle in it. First tribe to solve the puzzle wins. On your marks, get set, go! ' ' (Everyone lines up and SquidClone fills a bucket with water) ' ' SquidClone: Maja! ' ' (Maja takes the bucket and passes it to the end) ' ' Maja: Let’s go get it back! ' ' Mr. Craps: Juku takes an early lead! Despite losing, they still maintain dominance! ' ' Maja: Guys get the bucket back! ' ' (Calaga’s bag raises and they start the puzzle) ' ' Plankton: Here I’ll work on the puzzle. ' ' Mr. Krabs: How about I do it. ' ' (Juku starts to gain on Calaga) ' ' Mr. Krabs: Whatever let’s move! ' ' Mrs. Puff: Guys maybe move the pieces around like this? ' ' Mr. Craps: Juku gets their bag! We’re neck and neck, whoever finishes the puzzle first wins! ' ' (Calaga finishes) ' ' Mr. Craps: And Calaga wins the nacho platter! Please, come and enjoy your prize. Juku, got nothing for you head back to your camp. ' ' (Camera pans to Juku, where Juku: Day Eight can be seen in the corner) ' ' Maja: It feels so amazing to swap from the weak tribe into a weaker tribe. Wow that was sarcastic. ' ' Maja: Hey guys, I think we can win the immunity challenge! ' ' SpongeBob: Yeah hopefully. ' ' (SpongeBob and Maja walk to get water) ' ' SpongeBob: Okay, so who should we target? ' ' Maja: Hmmm. How about King Neptune? I think I overheard Patrick and Don talking about voting him out, so if we help them then maybe we can stay around longer? ' ' SpongeBob: Here, I’m going to go talk to my best friends. ' ' (SpongeBob walks over to Patrick and Don) ' ' Patrick: Hey man, who are you planning to vote? ' ' SpongeBob: I was thinking about King Neptune, how about you guys? ' ' Don: I’d do anything to get rid of that jerk, but he might have somebody play an idol for him. ' ' Patrick: Yeah. ' ' Don: So now we have more people who want to help us vote out King Neptune. This game is in my hands! ' ' (King Neptune comes over) ' ' King Neptune: Just in case we lose, the plan remains the same, vote out Barnacle Boy. ' ' (Camera pans to Karen and Sandy) ' ' Karen: So Sandy, I think my processors are starting break down out here! ' ' Sandy: Oh? ' ' Karen: Yeah, I can’t think or move as fast as I can back home. ' ' Sandy: Probably because supercomputers aren’t meant to be out here! ' ' Karen: True. ' ' (Camera pans to SquidClone and Barnacle Boy) ' ' SquidClone: So they voted out Mermaid Man because King Neptune told them to? ' ' Barnacle Boy: Yes, they did. Which is why we should vote King Neptune at Tribal if we lose. ' ' SquidClone: So this seems like a really easy one and done, but I think Barnacle Boy may have my vote since he’s kinda coming on strong. Also, I spotted the tree my idol clue showed so I’m gonna scope it out. Or I hope it’s the tree. ' ' (SquidClone finds the tree and unwraps an idol) ' ' SquidClone: You have found a hidden immunity idol, use it to nullify votes at Tribal Council! ' ' (SquidClone walks back to camp) ' ' King Neptune: SquidClone, I’m getting kind of nervous about tonight, if you have an idol could you help me out? ' ' SquidClone: Well I was considering it because they’ve thrown your name out there, but playing my idol for you could ruin my game. ' ' King Neptune: I’ll ensure you’re safe. ' ' SquidClone: Deal! ' ' (Camera pans to Calaga where Calaga: Day Nine can be seen in the left corner) ' ' Craig: Hey Man Ray, how do you suppose we could blindside Larry without him seeing it coming? ' ' Man Ray: No clue, let’s prepare for the immunity challenge. ' ' (Camera pans to the immunity challenge) ' ' Mr. Craps: Welcome to the immunity challenge survivors, and to start I’ll take back the immunity from Calaga. For today’s challenge, you will have to balance your entire team on a beam. Once everyone is on, you can traverse an obstacle course. First team to get every member balanced on a second beam at the end wins immunity! On your mark, get set, go! ' ' (Calaga gets an early lead, with Squidward and Mr. Krabs already on the beam) ' ' Mr. Krabs: Ahoy Squidward! Let’s help everyone up! ' ' Squidward: Sure thing boss. ' ' Mr. Craps: Calaga with an early lead, can they keep it? ' ' Man Ray: Yes. ' ' (Camera goes to Juku, where everyone is struggling to get balanced on the beam) ' ' King Neptune: Come on, we have to win this! ' ' Karen: Yeah, sure we do. ' ' King Neptune: Well, everyone except Barnacle Boy is on! ' ' (Camera pans back to Calaga, and everyone has balanced) ' ' Larry: Let’s go through the obstacle course now, quickly! ' ' Craig: Let me go first. ' ' (Craig starts the course but gets tangled in a net, and Juku is struggling to get everyone on the beam) ' ' Barnacle Boy: Can we all balance on here? ' ' King Neptune: I don’t know! ' ' Barnacle Boy: Let’s try, Calaga’s already started he obstacle course. ' ' SpongeBob: Yeah, we gotta move fast. ' ' Maja: Get on the beam! ' ' (Barnacle Boy gets on the beam and Juku sends Patrick through the nets) ' ' Mr. Craps: Look, Juku is starting to gain on Calaga! ' ' King Neptune: Okay, so I’ll go last since I might take the longest amount of time. ' ' Don: Greaaat. ' ' (Juku and Calaga are neck and neck, with Calaga just barely making it out first) ' ' Mr. Craps: Calaga can start trying to balance on the second beam! ' ' (Juku finishes up and everyone is starting to balance on the beams) ' ' Pearl: Come on guys we have to win! ' ' Larry: Okay, almost there- ' ' (Calaga balances their beam before Juku) ' ' Mr. Craps: And Calaga once again wins immunity! Juku, tonight you will face Tribal Council where somebody will be the third person voted out at Tribal Council. ' ' (Mr. Craps hands Squidward the immunity idol, and both tribes head back to camp; camera pans to Juku, where Juku: Day Nine can be seen in the left corner) ' ' King Neptune: Going back to Tribal really sucks. Because my team didn’t perform well enough, we lost. Which sucks. ' ' King Neptune: Well we lost thanks to you guys. ' ' Barnacle Boy: Seriously?! How about we lost because you’re super bossy and ignorant! ' ' King Neptune: How dare you accuse me of such things? ' ' Patrick: I’m gonna make some rice. ' ' (Patrick makes some rice and sits down to talk with Sandy and Karen) ' ' Karen: So what did you want? ' ' Patrick: If things go sour tonight and an idol is played for King Neptune, could you two vote Don? He’s a major athletic target and we should try to get him out before the merge. ' ' Sandy: Sure, I’ll vote him. ' ' Sandy: If Patrick’s right and things do go sour, we’d most likely have a tie. If I make one wrong vote during the tiebreaking vote, it’ll be rocks! This is going to be a disaster. ' ' (Juku heads to Tribal Council; upon arrival they are seated) ' ' Mr. Craps: Welcome back to Tribal Council, Juku. So going into a tribe swap, did that change things up as far as alliances go, SquidClone? ' ' SquidClone: Yes, it’s definitely not a stay strong to one tribe feel, right now it’s more like some Calaga are aligned, and some Juku are aligned, and then some align with each other. ' ' Mr. Craps: King Neptune, going off of what SquidClone said, does teaming with members of the other tribe affect your game? ' ' King Neptune: Not at all! I align with who I need to align with in order to stay in this game. ' ' Mr. Craps: So is there just a plan for who’s getting out? What do you think Maja? ' ' Maja: Kind of going back to what SquidClone said earlier, multiple alliances are starting to form. And they’re all doing there own thing, and some are teaming up to vote certain people out. ' ' Mr. Craps: SpongeBob, what do you think Maja means when she said “certain people”? ' ' SpongeBob: Honestly, I think tonight is going to go horribly wrong for somebody. ' ' Mr. Craps: Well, it is now time to vote. ' ' (Everyone goes to vote, and it’s revealed that Barnacle Boy voted King Neptune) ' ' Mr. Craps: If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. ' ' SquidClone: Mr. Craps, I have an idol I would like to play. ' ' (Maja groans) ' ' Mr. Craps: Who are you playing this idol for? ' ' SquidClone: King Neptune. ' ' (Maja groans again, this time even louder) Mr. Craps: It is now time to read the votes. First vote, King Neptune, does not count. Second vote, King Neptune, does not count. King Neptune, does not count. King Neptune, does not count. King Neptune, does not count. Don. Barnacle Boy. Don. Barnacle Boy. It appears we have a tie. Don and Barnacle Boy will not be able to vote, everyone please vote again. ' ' (Everyone votes again) ' ' Mr. Craps: Let’s read the votes. First vote, Don. Second vote, Barnacle Boy. Don. Barnacle Boy. Don. Barnacle Boy. Third person voted out at Tribal Council, Barnacle Boy. Please, bring me your torch. ' ' (Barnacle Boy’s torch gets put out and Mr. Craps cuts his arm) ' ' Barnacle Boy: Good luck! ' ' Barnacle Boy: Despite not staying in it as long as I had hoped, at least I got the chance to play in this game. ' ' Votes for King Neptune: (Nullified) SpongeBob, Maja, Barnacle Boy, Patrick, and Don ' ' 1st Votes for Barnacle Boy: King Neptune and SquidClone ' ' 1st Votes for Don: Sandy and Karen ' ' 2nd Votes for Don: SpongeBob, Patrick, and Maja 2nd Votes for Barnacle Boy: Karen, King Neptune, SquidClone, and Sandy